Just mindless ideas: Another trip
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Idea still in development but inspired on Phalanx's The Supernova Eleven fic. What if Luffy had a different crew? What if his crew consisted of a kitsune Jinchuuriki, a strawberry shinigami, a dragon girl, a dark criminal, a lucky donut lover, a master of the elements, a square giraffe, and a swordsman with life-stealing swords?


I OWN NOTHING

I won't deny this: I fucking LOVE One Piece. I bet many of you've been wondering why I have never done a One Piece fic then, well, the answer's simple: I see One Piece as a near perfect story. It has its flaws, but with how good it is, how much it amazes me, and just how profoundly heart-felt it can be to then boost your cheers up with great writing and humor makes me unable to think of anything to add to the franchise, because I see no reason to do so.

So, I read one interesting fic by Phalanx, in which Luffy has the other Supernova 11 as his crew. So, I thought to myself: "Why not give Luffy a crew of guys who've been kicked down as much if not more than his crew?"

Yes, I'd change the original crew for characters from other franchises. Oh, you'd still see Zoro, Nami, Robin, etc. in this story, but not as a part of the crew but something else like in Phalanx's story.

So, my ideas for the crew are these:

-Second in command and Navigator: Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, the blond and I are attached, but only because his franchise was goddamn good before Shippuden and... we know how it goes. I want to see him happy, to see him achieve something, but Kishimoto gives us 200 chapters of Sasuke bitching about Itachi, and 200 more after he finally kills him without thinking if Itachi deserved it or not.

-Chef: Dizzy (Guilty Gears). Well, you guys will have to research for this cute dragon lady, but trust me when I say she can be both fearsome and adorable at the same time. We have this poor, gentle soul being a trigger for something big and targeted by a certain witch in red with guitar and leather fetishes.

-Swordsman: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach). Now, a friend of mine thinks the Bleach story is perfectly written, to which we both agree on one thing despite everything, Ichigo's getting kicked in the balls like he's Naruto's lost cousin. I mean, seriously, every fucking time Ichigo gets power-ups he's beaten by some asshole who somehow is more powerful by some bullshit power level.

-Assistant chef: Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue). Let's rechap, his arm was cut by his nutjob brother, he's been chased all of his life because of a mastermind nutjob wanting to make him suffer to get off in a way that it'd almost make 50 Shades of Grey seem like reading material for children, and he should really get laid to get the anger issues off his shoulders.

-Medic: Vash the Stampede (Trigun). I think there's no way to get away from this guy because he's such a sympathetic, kind soul that it breaks your fucking heart when he's hurt or getting thrown shit because of messes he's never done. He's also perhaps the greatest heart to ever exist.

-Assistant navigator: Korra (Avatar: Legend of Korra). Sadly, I was a fan of Last Airbender, and when Korra arrived I was hyped. But, as I've said, it all became sad when the writers tried to shove huge garbage bins of drama with her. Think Metroid: Other M but without the creepy maternity issues. Korra reminds me of Naruto in more ways than one: had so much potential but because of some bad writing some of it went down the drain.

-Shipwright: Kaku. Yes, THAT guy. If you're a One Piece fan, you may agree that this guy is perhaps the one you wanted to hug for more reasons than one. Admit it, he was cool, he was fun, and he was kinda tragic in the end when we saw he wanted more.

-Musician: Kisuke (Muramasa: The Demon Blade). Okay, his game is seriously underrated, it's a fun 2D hack 'n slash game with fun combos, incredible music, gorgeous art designs in every little thing, cool boss battles, and perhaps the best of all is that Kisuke gets to bathe with sexy naked ladies if you luck into a hot-spring. But, like the guys in this crew, he's also gotten kicked down.

* * *

So those are my ideas for a crazy crew to back up Luffy. And here are their reasons to join Luffy's crew:

-Naruto: He's saved by Luffy and finding a friend in the straw hat boy he wants to help his first real friend achieve his dream for being given something he never had: freedom.

-Ichigo: He wants to find his father, punch him, and find out what's the deal with the sword he's been carrying all his life.

-Dizzy: She also wants answers about who and what she is, as well as means to stop herself from destroying things.

-Ragna: If you played Blazblue, his reasons haven't changed at all.

-Vash: Seriously, watch Trigun, it's a great show, and his reasons to be in the crew are the same as the anime and manga.

-Korra: After being helped by the crew and becoming an independent character she'd join them to help them and carry out her duties in fighting darkness.

-Kaku: Due to the events in his canon appearance, things get mixed up and he's caught with the pirates.

-Kisuke: Play Muramasa, a great game, and he is looking for his beloved princess like in the game but with a twist.

And now, the teaser.

**XXXXXX**

A lone boy sighed. Here he was, chained to a post in the middle of a large backyard with the sun burning him as special seals drained his chakra. He was clad in only a blood red prison jumpsuit that unlike his previous outfit showed his slim musculature with how it hugged his body. His hair reached to his neck in a messy mop, and the lack of food had made him lose his baby fat. This was the sight that Naruto Uzumaki had become after being betrayed by Sasuke and the Leaf.

'_So, here am I, about to be executed, and with Leaf shinobi about to seal the fox's chakra for Sasuke to take. Why did they even bring me to this remote island anyway? Oh, that's right, the fox could get out, so they didn't bother telling that iron jaw asshole about the dangers of having a twenty story large fox tearing down his island... Tch, not even Sasuke would come near out of fear the fox would target him. Well, I did use Kurama's help to destroy his Sharingan._'

The blond chuckled, he could still remember how he stole the Leaf of their last Sharingan with the last of his strength. It was so funny he was actually laughing in a voice not his own:

"Shishishi..."

"What the...?"

Naruto blinked, perhaps the lack of food, water, and shade made him hallucinate things, but before him in the middle of the large yard where his execution would be held was a boy about his age in a red vest, jean shorts, and with a straw hat atop his short messy black hair. The boy had a large smiled and a scar below one eye as he walked to the prisoner. The blond struggled to get up, his body sadly giving up due to the dozens of chakra draining chains and seals keeping him down.

Naruto growled at the boy, "What're you here for?"

The youth laughed in a strange way, "Shishishi... I wanted to meet you. You look very strong."

The prisoner chuckled, even if he didn't wear the red jumpsuit it was obvious he was someone who shouldn't be approached, and yet this boy did, "Are you here to mock me? Beat me?" He asked rather bitterly.

The boy in the hat tilted his head to one side, a hand on his chin, "Why would I wanna do that? I just wanted to ask you a question."

"I have nothing to answer, pal." Naruto said, using a bit of sarcasm on the last word but soon found himself blinking confusedly at the other boy, "What's with the larger grin?"

The boy pumped up a fist, "All right, you called me your pal, so that means you see me as a nakama! Great! Become my comrade!"

The brain could only come up with one intelligent response to that proclamation, "Huh?" Naruto then shook his head, "Are you serious? I can't move from here with these chains, and even if you set me free I don't know you or what you want?"

"Ah, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be the next Pirate King!"

Naruto blinked, but couldn't let out a chuckle, "You're... You're all right... Hahahaha..." he actually found good humor in this boy, or maybe the sun was already burning his sanity, as if just meeting him melted all of his pains away. He shook his head and spoke up again, "Well, Luffy, I'm sorry but I can't help you with becoming a king. I'm chained here, and these chains are making me very weak so I don't escape and this place's tyrant, some Morgan asshat my former village sold me to, is about to get over here, cut off my head, and have the help of some really annoying guys in taking away the memory I have of a friend."

To Naruto's shock, Luffy's face became serious, "A memory? How can they take away that? How can they steal the good memory of a good nakama?"

The blond raised a brow at the word nakama, but answered nonetheless, "All I have of my friend is his memory and the strength and power he left me. Once I'm dead, it'll be out for them to take it and abuse it... Trust me, it sucks, but these damn chains can't be broken by normal means since they're also made with sea stone, so I really need the key."

"All right, wait here!" Luffy cried before rushing to the marine base, leaving Naruto gaping. Soon the sound of a fight was echoing throughout the entire building, and the blond watched in amazement as marines flew out of walls and windows, before a familiar boy in a straw hat jumped down from the top of the building along a falling statue of Morgan which crumbled at his side. In Luffy's hand rested a very familiar key.

"Don't let him free the demon!" a set of Hyuuas cried as they rushed along the marines at the boy with Morgan, who had been promised power for the death of this strange foreign prisoner, following after them with his axe-hand ready.

Luffy grumbled, "Damn it, these guys again..." he said and didn't move as the Hyuugas rushed at him. Naruto cried for him to move out but only watched in shock as the shinobi sealed Luffy's chakra points... only for Luffy to growl and punch one so hard his fist left a permament mark on the shinobi's face, "That hurts, you bastard! I'm rubber, but your poking does hurt!" Luffy cried in annoyance, leaving Naruto amazed at how he could still move. Soon another Hyuuga rushed in, already rotating towards Luffy as chakra poured off him. Naruto wanted to warn Luffy again, but watched as the boy threw his arms back, stretching his limbs at impossible lengths, and then slammed both hands in the Hyuuga's gut, breaking right through his perfect chakra shield with ease.

"W-W-What kind of monster is that!?" some marines cried.

"A Devil Fruit user." Morgan replied in surprise.

Naruto blinked, "Luffy... what are you?"

The boy grinned and pulled his cheeks until they were about a foot long each, "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm a rubber man!" he approached Naruto with his grin still in place but not quite as wide now that he stopped pulling his rubbery flesh, "Now, will you join my crew? I'd really like someone as strong looking as you as my nakama."

Naruto could only watch this boy, this simplistic and foolish child proclaiming so much, and a large grin worked its way to his face, "I guess I owe you one... Fine, I'll help you become the Pirate King! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, glad to meet you, Luffy." Luffy just laughed again as he set free his first crewmate, already wanting to meet more.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Well, this is another story for the "Just Mindless Ideas" files I have here, so if it does come out I hope I can give it my all. Also, sorry for having Naruto's only change in the story be changing places with Zoro, I promise to make it far more original in the first chapter of the finished product.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
